The present disclosure relates to a keyboard device including depressible key tops.
As a keyboard device, for example, a keyboard of a personal computer including a rubber dome and a scissors mechanism is used. In such a keyboard device, if a user presses a key top, the key top supported horizontally to the scissors mechanism presses down the rubber dome. As a result, a mechanism in which an electrical connection is made in a membrane switch and an input signal is transmitted is adopted (see JP 2012-129140A).